Somebody to Call My Own
by DracoPendragon
Summary: Cas wakes up with a headache from a night he won't forget... Destiel slashfic, contains smut and language. Inspired by the song of the same name by We the Kings.


**A/N: So here's a Destiel based on "Somebody to Call My Own" by We The Kings**

***DISCLAIMER* No, unfortunately I do not own the song I based this off... aaw. And I don't own the characters, I don't really own anything except the plot, okay? _Neither the song (the chorus of which is in bold italics near the end of the fic) nor the characters or Supernatural or anything associated with it are mine._ Okay?_  
_**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Castiel woke up, head pounding. _What the hell happened last night?_ He wondered groggily. He looked at the space in the bed next to him and groaned, placing his head in one hand. There, ass hanging half out of the sheets, was no other than the resident sex god Dean Winchester.

He closed his eyes. _Oh God, what have I done? And with Dean Winchester of all people!_

His mind drifted to slightly fuzzy memories from last night: his hips being straddled by the gorgeous guy with the greenest eyes Cas had ever seen; that immense jolt of pleasure that had surged through him when Dean's dick hit his prostate; hearing his own name fall from the other man's lips like a prayer as they came simultaneously.

He closed his eyes, trying to remember the finer details of the evening, and the events that had lead to the drunken sex they'd engaged in last night.

* * *

_We'd gone bowling. With Sam and Gabe._ Cas thought. _It was me and Gabe against Sam and Dean, but I got embarrassed because I didn't know how to do it._ _And Dean... Dean was teaching me._ Cas remembered the acute awareness of his proximity to Dean as the taller man nestled into him, teaching him how to aim accurately.

Fully doubting his bowling skills, Cas had thrown the ball with a bit too much oomph and it had ended up somehow bouncing into the next lane, where Dean's pins had been set up. The purple ball Cas had rolled hit the pins with a great amount of force, sending them scattering. Dean had looked at him then with a mischievous grin before walking up to him and whispering in his ear. "I would devour you right now if we weren't in such a public place."

~o:o~

Cas left to walk home. It wasn't too far. It was 11pm, and if he didn't get held up, he'd be home by midnight.

All of a sudden, Cas found himself being forced against a wall. "Hello, Castiel." Dean Winchester smiled.

Cas exhaled a breath. "Dean. What do you want?"

Soon lips were on his, hot and heavy. "You." Dean whispered when he pulled back, his breath ghosting over Cas' lips. "I just want to leave with you.

"You know, Gabe said you'd rather be alone, but I thought I should maybe walk you home, make sure you get there safe."

"Oh, aren't you my knight in shining armour?" Cas teased.

Dean just winked at him, and Cas' knees threatened to collapse beneath him.

He pulled a thinking face. "Well you know, it _is_ a long walk home." He mused. "And I suppose I could use some company." He smirked.

Dean's face lit up. He extended his arm, and Cas coiled his own around it. They set off at a steady pace, with Cas leading just slightly.

~o:o~

It was happening. Cas could feel it. Feel himself falling in love more and more each second he spent in Dean's company.

There was something about this man that had him captivated. He looked to his side and saw Dean grinning broadly. _It's the grin, _Cas decided, feeling his insides turn slowly into mush. _I wonder if he realises what effect he has on me? I'm sure he does, the sly bastard._

"Well," Cas stated, pointing at a small house. "We're here."

Dean looked around. "This is nice. You, uh, own or rent?"

Cas' face darkened significantly. "House share. With my brothers. They're never here, but I can't afford to buy it outright, so…" He trailed off.

"So where are they?"

"Travelling the world, apparently. All of them but Gabe, who as you know is probably holed up in some dingy alleyway with Sam."

"So they all got to go, and you had to stay?"

"I _wanted _to stay. Can we drop it?"

Dean looked sympathetic. Cas hated it when people gave him that look. "Sure."

"So… How does a handsome guy like you not already taken?"

Cas sighed. "I'm not exactly boyfriend material, I guess."

Dean looked genuinely shocked by the statement. He leaned in close, lips right up near Castiel's ear, breathing it the scent of the smaller man's shampoo. "I think you are." He whispered gently. He moved his face back, looking down into impossibly blue eyes.

Their lips met in the middle teeth clashing slightly but neither cared. Dean's hands were placed on Cas' hips, and the smaller found himself reaching up to wind his arms up around Dean's neck, gently pulling him closer. Dean moaned slightly and pushed their hips together, and Cas could feel the hardness in the others pants.

Cas pulled back, breathless, hands still around Dean's neck. "Mm, thank you for walking me home, Dean."

"You know, the night doesn't have to end here," Dean winked suggestively, hands moving to slide under the t-shirt that Cas was wearing.

"Oh God," Cas moaned. "Come on. Get inside."

"I'm quite happy with ravishing you out here, babe."

The idea was temping, he wouldn't deny. Cas shook his head. "No, Dean. As good as that sounds, I'd prefer my bed to a wall."

"Boring." Dean winked as he watched the darker haired man unlock the door and enter the house.

~o:o~

Cas couldn't close his eyes. Not when he was sat on the edge of his bed watching _Dean freakin' Winchester_ give him the most seductive striptease ever.

"You wanna know what I'm gonna do to you Cas?" Dean whispered in his ear. He continued, even though no reply had been given. "I'm going to take my dick and make sure it goes so far up your tight little ass you won't be able to walk for weeks.

"You got that?"

Cas nodded, eyes tight shut. His mind was spinning, full of mental images of him and Dean.

All of a sudden, Cas lay beneath Dean, his hips being straddled and neck being bitten. "Dean, please." He groaned softly as soft lips made contact with the sensitive skin of his jawline.

Dean nipped the slightest bit at the skin with his teeth, extracting a whimper from the man beneath him which in turn sent blood rushing to his groin.

"God, I'm gonna get my rocks off with you." Dean growled, sending a shiver up Cas' spine. "And you're gonna roll with it."

"Dean, I need you in me. Fuck me already, please, Dean."

"Will that mean you're mine?"

"Oh God yes. Please Dean," Cas moaned.

~o:o~

They lay in bed together, both panting laboriously. _Holy hell that was good sex._He felt arms snake their way around his waist.

"God, Cas. You're so fucking amazing, I swear. I think I'm in love." Dean nuzzled Cas' neck affectionately. "Sing me to sleep, angelface." He ordered.

And that was what Cas did.

* * *

Dean woke up, mouth tasting of sweat and cum and alcohol. _God, last night was so fucking great_. _Not sure why I can taste cum though. Did I kiss Cas goodnight after the sex?_ Dean couldn't remember. _Oh God, the sex. _Cas was the best shag Dean had ever had, and watching his beautiful features as Dean broke him apart had blown Dean away. _My name sounded so good when he was shouting it._

And Cas' dick… Dean had never wanted anything so much in his whole life. It had taken a hell of a lot of self-restraint on his part to make sure he didn't go overboard and end up sexually exhausting the brunet.

Taking it in hand, wrapping his palm around it before pumping it at the same pace as his thrusts into Cas had made Dean feel as though he was going to cum like a teenage boy.

His reward for managing to prolong his initial orgasm? Feeling it as he and Cas came at the same time, short fingernails making tiny dig marks in his shoulders and teeth marking his neck as he slowly stopped moving. Cas gently singing him to sleep, an old tune he thought was vaguely familiar.

~o:o~

"Dean, I… I don't – I don't know what last night even was."

"We had sex, Cas." Dean paused. "Come on: let's run away. You can sell you share in this house to Gabriel, and we can go. Run away with me Cas. We can be together.

"Unless you'd rather stay here and be alone. And missing out on sex with me." Dean winked.

"Dean, we've been on one date and we had drunk sex last night. And you want us to run away together?"

Dean looked at him as though it was obvious. "Well yeah.

"Think of it as a long walk from home."

"But we could make a home."

"That we could. _Our_ own home. Think about it, Cas."

~o:o~

Dean knew he was in love with Cas, and when Dean fell in love, it was a forever kinda thing.

_Cas, cas, cas, cas_ was all he could think of. That one person who had changed his life with one night of drunk sex. Dean had been driven crazy by this bedhead, blue-eyed angel.

"Cas, we could go and do whatever we want, live our dreams. Or we could stay here, and yes, it'd be great because I'd be with you, but…

"Look, I had this choice before. I chose to stay, and she left. It killed me inside, and now I'm faced with the same situation. Please, Cas. I love you. Come with me."

"Dean, I'm just worried I'll end up alone on a lonely road without you."

Dean approached the other man and held him close, arms wrapped around him in a reassuring embrace. "That won't happen, Cas, not ever. I promise." Dean spoke into Cas' hair.

"Don't make me say goodbye, Cas."

Cas was slowly nodding his head. Dean refused to blink, thinking it was a trick of the eyes and he'd have to lose Cas when he'd just found what made him happy. "Okay." Came the low growl of Cas' voice, sending a shiver of excitement up Dean's spine.

"Really?" Dean was choked up.

"Yes, Dean. I'll run away with you." And Dean grabbed Cas' waist and twirled him in the air like a ballet dancer, insides spinning as well. "Oh Cas." Dean sighed, before pressing his lips against those of the man in his arms. Their tongues clashed, dancing in unison . Breathless, both from the kissing and the exhilaration of Cas' agreement, Dean pulled back, the angel still in his arms.

"I love you, Cas." Dean whispered.

Cas blushed a dull red. "Dean…"

"No no, hear me out. You are the roll to my rock. Or the rock to my roll. Wait... what's the expression?"

Cas laughed.

* * *

"Castiel Jimmy Novak, will you be mine?" Dean asked, whilst getting down on one knee.

They'd been together for a year now, and Dean wanted nothing more than to be able to call Cas his husband.

Eyes teary, Cas accepted, and they kissed tenderly.

~o:o~

"Cas, you have always been on my mind since that moment we first met," Dean began his pre-rehearsed wedding speech.

"Sometimes, I'm a little crazy and I become kind of undone...

"So if that ever happens… I know I can count on you to sew me back up to health."

~o:o~

Now it was Cas' turn. "Dean, you're not the only crazy one here. You've not yet seen me at my worst, though. So if I'm broken down...

"Would you stand your ground by my side?

"And would you fall in love with me?"

Dean hugged Cas tightly and murmured "Of course I would, Cas, I love you. And I always will, okay?"

~o:o~

**_"When somebody loves, somebody falls_**

**_You're driving me crazy, you don't know_**

**_When somebody stays, somebody goes_**

**_Sometimes it's only lonely roads_**

**_So don't say goodbye,_**

**_I can't close my eyes_**

**_I'm spinning around inside_**

**_When somebody rocks, somebody rolls_**

**_I just need to find_**

**_Somebody to call my own"_**

"You know, Cas?" I think this is our song."

Cas lifted his head to hear the song. He smiled, eyes still shining with unwept tears. "I agree with you Dean."

They held each other tight and swayed slowly to the music despite its upbeat tempo, surrounded by family and friends, both feeling the happiest they'd been in their entire lives.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it!**

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
